


Will You Stick With Me?

by RandomKM



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKM/pseuds/RandomKM
Summary: When Caroline and Klaus get thrown into another reality where a secret organization, SHIELD, and an evil organization, Hydra, exist, what will they do?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 15





	1. Don't Pass-Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters!
> 
> This drabble begins a few weeks to a month after Klaus has left for New Orleans but after 5x11. No miracle baby. Also, it's best that you've watched both the Vampire Diaries and Agents of SHIELD to understand, but I won't tell you what to do.

Gunshots echoed within the barely insulated walls of the large, open room. Four men are positioned behind three large rows of computer servers. One of the men, dressed in a white button-down and bullet-proof vest comes out from behind his cover and fires two bullets down the hallway at the running figure. He then takes the opportunity to take cover by the wall where a few employees sat, covering their ears in reaction to the loud bangs bouncing off the walls. 

“Fitz!” Coulson calls. “Untie the crew.” 

Pointing the barrel of his pistol down the hallway, Coulson fires a few bullets acting as a deterrent as Fitz runs and slides quickly behind him. As Fitz unties the crew, Coulson peeks around the corner to see a man in full black military-style gear take cover.

“Hydra! How the hell did they get here?” He yells over the loud pops.

Suddenly, multiple beeping sounds travel throughout the building as the computer servers come alive, green and red lights flickering on the servers. “Oh, it’s coming alive! The server’s online!” Fitz exclaims, motioning to the lights turning on.

Coulson turns to Fitz. “Time to move! Find the access point! We can’t miss this window.” He then looks down at the crew. “Follow me! Now!”

The Director steps out into the hallway, firing a few rounds, as does Tripp. They then make a quick exit into another room, Fitz barely dodging a bullet as it whizzes past his head and into the glass, shattering it. Klaus wasn’t far behind. He stood at the door frame, hearing the rushed footsteps of a Hydra operative. He pounced at just the right time, not even giving the man enough time to make a sound- instantly breaking his neck. 

On the other side of the room, Coulson finds a small closet, telling the crew members to lock themselves inside for their safety. Both Tripp and Fitz find themselves in a hallway of servers as Coulson rejoins Klaus. Tripp looks around as Fitz opens up a random server, working on putting a few parts together. He rounds a corner, seeing a Hydra agent, and doesn’t hesitate to shoot him. At the corner of his eye, he sees movement and turns his head quickly. A Hydra agent is outside the room but is visible from the large, open, piece of glass in the wall.

“Fitz, down!” Tripp calls, pushing Fitz by his shoulder into a crouching position. He fires a round, nearly missing the agent as he slid to cover. Tripp advances but doesn’t see that the agent had flanked him, coming around the opposite side. The Hydra agent shoots Tripp, sending him to the ground as Fitz watches with wide eyes. Both Coulson and Klaus come around an adjacent corner, shooting the Hydra agent. 

“Ah, damn it, Tripp,” Coulson states as he kneels by the fallen agent’s side. “Tripp, talk to me.” He places his hands over the wound on Tripp’s shoulder. 

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Klaus states as he unbuckles his belt and nears Tripp. 

He is about to wrap the belt tightly around Tripp’s arm when someone speaks up. “I can help.”

Coulson, Fitz, and Klaus look up to see a man in his late 40’s standing outside of the closet. “I’m a doctor,” he elaborates.

After a nod from Coulson, the man grabs a bag and goes to Tripp’s side. He has them sit Tripp up against a rack of computer servers and begins his work. 

“Put pressure there, please,” He tells Coulson and he instantly places his hand over a rag the man placed over Tripp’s bullet wound. 

“Can you control it?” Coulson asks, pertaining to Tripp’s loss of blood. 

“First went through clean. The second bullet is deep.” The man states, rummaging through his bag for medical supplies. “There’s a lot of blood.” 

At the mention of blood, Coulson looks over to Klaus, double-checking to make sure his bloodlust is under control even though he already knows the vampire is skilled in keeping himself under control in moments of adrenaline and blood.

“Got to get it out. Hand me the scalpel.” The man says as Coulson pulls his hands away from Tripp and into the bag, fishing out the medical tool. He quickly finds it and puts it into the man’s hand. He makes a deep incision in Tripp’s skin. “Clamp.” He requests.

Coulson hands him the clamp, hearing Tripp moan quietly. 

“Forceps.”

“I prefer we stabilize and move,” Coulson states as the man continues to work on Tripp’s wound.

“The bullet’s holding the wound open. If we keep our heads about us, he has a chance, Phil.” The man comments and both Coulson and Klaus look to the man, knowing that a regular civilian wouldn’t know any of their names. 

The man looks as if he had slipped up, but doesn’t seem upset by it. “Shouldn’t have said “Phil.” Not supposed to know that.” The man smiles with a small, silent laugh. “You probably wouldn’t recognize me from the picture I left for her, though. I haven’t changed as much as she has since then.”

Coulson now knew exactly who this was. Caroline’s father, the man who had left a trail of bodies for his daughter to find. Klaus’ jaw tightens as his hand balls up, his nails cutting into his palm. Coulson immediately pulls his pistol out of its holster, pointing it directly at Caroline’s father. 

“If I let go of this clamp, he dies. I just sliced this man’s brachial artery.” The man announces. “Mr. Coulson, hand me the gun.” He opens his palm out to the Director to put the gun into. After a moment of glaring at him, Coulson obliges. 

Although, Klaus has something different in mind. He was about to pounce but Coulson, somehow, saw it coming and motioned for him to stand down. The vampire looked royally pissed and down-right murderous but obeyed. His movement had caught the man’s attention.

“You both, as well.” He states, looking at both Klaus and Fitz. Klaus begrudgingly took the 9mm pistol from his holster and slid it over to the man as Fitz handed it to Coulson who gave it to Caroline’s father. 

“You’d use this man’s life as a bargaining chip?” Coulson asks resentfully.

The man seems unfazed by Coulson’s words. “An opportunity, actually- to get out of this sticky situation.” He then cocks his head almost friendly. “And we get to know each other a bit.”

“Caroline wouldn’t want Tripp to die,” Coulson says.

The man looks up almost nervously. “She’s not here, is she?”

Coulson gives one of the smallest head shakes, still analyzing the man in front of him. The man sighs in relief, “That’s a relief. I’m only gonna get one chance at a first impression. This doesn’t look very good.” 

“You don’t say.” Klaus almost growls.

“You’ve already made an impression-- pile of bodies, going to work for Whitehall. I don’t think it’s good for Caroline-,” Coulson gets interrupted. 

“You’re not her father! You’re SHIELD, who took her from me.” The man’s voice goes low. “I need Whitehall. The end will justify the means.”

“The end,” Coulson repeats. “And that’s gonna happen in the city we’re both here to find?”

“Yes. I anticipated you’d be close, but you’re already trying to map the Earth. I guess we had the same idea. Whitehall didn’t even know about the city until I turned him onto it. He thinks the Diviner is just a weapon.” The man’s eyebrows furrow. “He has no idea of its true power, of what’s inside.”

That statement catches Coulson’s attention, his eyes training hard on the man’s face.

Caroline’s father seems to understand Coulson’s confusion. “Oh.” He smiles as if amused. “There’s something inside.”

A million ideas of what the possibilities and the capabilities of the Diviner wrack around Coulson’s mind. “What are we talking about? Tesseract-level power?”

“Sure.” Caroline’s father then blinks with an awkward smile. “I don’t know what that is.” He admits and Coulson’s anger begins to eat at him.

“You realize we’re talking life and death here.” Coulson snaps, getting the hint that Caroline’s father doesn’t truly understand the weight of the conversation that they are having. Although, he just smiles more, a grin touching his lips. 

“I know.” He begins. “It’s exciting, isn’t it? I mean, both sides racing to the temple, life and death, flesh and blood. Emotions!” He exclaims excitedly.

Klaus narrows his eyes as Coulson watches Caroline’s father. 

When Coulson had first met Klaus, he’d thought he wasn’t stable, lacking the understanding of valuing human life and manipulating others for his advantage. Now, looking at this man become excited over life and death situations, made him realize how stable Klaus was compared to him. 

“Who knows how it’ll shake out? All I know is, my baby’s gonna be right there in the center of it.” He ends, almost daydreaming of whatever situation.

“I know you want to meet her.”

“Oh. I can’t wait.” Caroline’s father admits, emotionally. “I mean, I will have to wait for the right circumstances, but-,”

“Because if you let this man die, Caroline will never-,” Coulson begins.

“That’s not her name!” Caroline’s father explodes, eyes wide and facial features aggressive. The man’s yell had Fitz looking away from his work in shock, to the man. 

He seems to compose himself again and Klaus is still on edge, waiting for the moment the man was going to lunge at Coulson. 

“And I won’t let him die. I’m gonna tell you just how to save him, which will give me time to get away.” The man then nods to his bag. “Two syringe packets inside.”

Coulson doesn’t hesitate to go through the bag, looking for the correct supplies. “Sorry. It’s a bit of a mess in there.”

Once Coulson pulls out the two syringe packets, the man speaks again. “When I release this, you’re gonna pump his wounds full of that clotting agent as fast as you can if you want to save his life. And apply pressure, okay?” He then smiles. “Here we go.”

“We’ll find you. And when we do, you and I will finish this conversation.” Coulson states slowly, glaring at the man as his lips pull into another large grin. 

“I look forward to it.” He states and then pulls his tool away from Tripp and scurrying away. In an instant, Coulson moves to where Caroline’s father had been.

“Fitz!” He calls and Klaus kneels where the Director had been, holding Tripp upright. “Quickly, Fitz, quick!” Coulson pulls open the packet and takes the syringe out, pushing it into Tripps wound. 

“Get the other one ready.” He instructs Klaus. The vampire rips open the packet and hands the syringe to the Director for him to repeat the process.

“Okay, done,” Fitz states, closing the rack to the computer server. 

“Okay, hold on, Tripp. Hold on.” Coulson pushes the final syringe in and then his eyes go to Klaus. The vampire tilts his head as he listens to Tripp’s heartbeat jumps a little and then begins to normalize in speed. 

“He is beginning to stabilize.” He says and Coulson nods.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” The Director states, pulling Tripp up and carrying most of his weight.

Klaus was about to stand but a light-headed feeling flooded him. His arms felt weak and legs unable to push him off the ground. His vision began to blur. He leaned further against the racks of computer servers, hoping to shake whatever was happening to him away. Although, it never came.

Coulson turned back to look at the vampire. “Klaus, we need to leave. Now.” Right, when the end of the sentence left his lips, Klaus’ eyes shut and he lost consciousness, slipping away to darkness. His body fell back onto the tiled floor. Fitz froze, confused. Coulson shifted under Tripp’s weight, remembering what was at stake and that Klaus was virtually unkillable. 

The Director looked back at Fitz who clutched his black backpack. “Lose the backpack and get him. We have to get out of here before Hydra gets back-up.”


	2. Confused and Dazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that, in the Agents of SHIELD timeline, this is season 2

After landing the plane and handing Tripp over to the medical team, Coulson and Fitz carried Klaus into the laboratory with each of Klaus’ arms slung over their shoulders. Coulson grunted as they both laid the unconscious vampire on the flat table. Klaus’ head lulled to the side. Just then, Simmons walked in. She paused at the door, confused and alarmed at seeing Klaus laid out on the table in unconsciousness. Fitz sees her first and struggles to explain, “uhh.”

“He fainted. I’m not sure what happened.” Coulson states for Fitz. Simmons looks between them and then to Klaus, mulling over what could possibly be the problem with the vampire. 

She walks briskly over to Klaus’ side and picks up a small flashlight on the way. Pulling back one of his eyelids, she shines the flashlight into his eyes and watches as his pupils refuse to contract to the harsh brightness. “No reaction from the pupil with light.” Jemma, then, puts the flashlight back and grabs a scalpel. She touches it to his open palm, cutting a small incision. The tissue immediately heals and stitches itself back up. Her eyebrows furrow.

“Simmons,” Coulson calls, silently asking for what she was thinking at the moment. To be honest, she had no idea what to think. The whole time that she’d known Klaus, they’d never really done any proper tests on him. She’d taken his blood before and studied it a little, but they’ve never really delved into studying him as a whole. 

He’d been an experiment back in the 1400s. Tortured and injected with chemicals and other concoctions. Klaus rarely spoke about it, but when he did, he explained the almost ritualistic way in which he was ‘turned’ into a vampire. Whoever was testing on him, had forced him to drink something, snapped his neck, and forced blood down his throat. Simmons knew very little about the biology and chemistry behind what Klaus was, but she did know the basics. He’d been given inhuman strength, speed, immortality, and a set of fangs that came with a heavy amount of bloodlust. If whoever turned him was trying to replicate a vampire from mythology, they about nailed it, except for the garlic, holy water, and all that nonsense. As well as that, it’d seemed throughout the centuries that, with age, he became stronger, faster, and more agile. 

A few months after knowing Klaus and being on a somewhat friendly basis with him, he’d allowed her to run a few simple tests on him. She can vividly remember how small his pupils would constrict to under harsh light and how it’d barely faze him. But, that was the opposite of what was happening now. 

Klaus’ eyes seemed to not be registering to any sort of light and he’d been unresponsive to pain. Simmons looked up at Coulson then glanced at Fitz. “Are you sure he hadn’t died?” She asks.

“Yes. He had been fine the whole time but when we began to leave he just blacked out.” Coulson explained.

Simmons takes in the information but doesn’t know how to proceed. Her eyes traveled over his body, looking for any bullet holes or any tears in his clothing where something could have been injected. Her eyes then landed on his face, but more importantly, his mouth. Two small bulges rested on his top lip, right where his gums and teeth would be. It was barely visible, but she’d noticed it. 

“Do you think Caroline would know?” Fitz asks, looking up to the Director. 

Before the Director could even respond, Mack came charging in quickly. “Caroline just fainted.”

Fitz and Coulson are taken aback by the news. “What?”

Just as Simmons pulled Klaus’ lip back, she could see an extremely sharp fang there. She wouldn’t be scared of the fact, but when the unconscious body she’d been examining jolts up, that seems to be quite frightening. Klaus’ body springs up and his eyes go wide in confusion. 

All four eyes go to him, a little stunned. The blue in Klaus’ eyes drained and was replaced with black and a scarlet red. His lip turned up in a snarl, looking blood-thirsty and murderous. 

Coulson is the first one to react. He grabs a nearby icer and points it at the vampire, knowing that look in his eyes. He is now reaping the rewards of asking Simmons to put a dose of vervain into all the icers from now on, considering Klaus’ tendency to not take orders well and having the ability to kill them all if he really wanted to. Fitz and Simmons backed away slowly, still extremely confused by what was unfolding before them. 

Klaus’ eyes dance around the room as if it was unfamiliar, taking in the information that he could and then looking back to the four humans. Immediately, his fangs receded and his eyes went back to normal but the murderous expression stayed as he pushed himself off the table. 

“What is this?” He questions and the humans are too shocked to come up with answers, now more confused with his confusion. 

When he doesn’t receive an answer, he flashes over to Fitz and throws him harshly against the back wall, holding him by his throat. Fitz struggles against the vampire’s hold, choking. 

“Klaus!” His name was called. “Put Fitz down! Now!” Coulson yells and Mack pulls out his own icer, pointing it at Klaus. 

Klaus’ mind was foggy, murder the only clear thought that was running around in his head. Right when he’d woken up, he’d felt odd. He was in a different place than when he’d fallen asleep and saw people that’d he’d never met before who, seemingly, knew him. All he could resolve from the information that he’d gained was that they were a threat who was trying to harm him. That was reason enough to crush this boy’s, Fitz’s, throat and slaughter the rest of them. Perhaps, he’d make a game of it. Although, when he’d gone to apply more pressure to the boy’s neck, an odd feeling overwhelmed him, a gut feeling. He’s not unused to the feeling, has kept it, and used it often throughout his thousand years on this Earth. But, he had felt it most when he’d thrusted that lamp through Caroline’s torso.

It was almost telling him that he didn’t want to hurt the boy or anyone in the room with him. How could that be? He doesn’t know any of these humans and it wasn’t as if human life meant anything to him. So, why was he not tearing these humans to pieces? He didn’t know. 

Unconsciously, he released the boy, letting him slide down the wall, coughing and gripping his throat. The girl rushed towards him and helped him sit up straight. 

Klaus’ mind was now swirling with thoughts. He was trying to remember his last memory before this. What had he done yesterday? He could vaguely remember that he’d returned to Mystic Falls at Caroline’s request, to heal Stefan of a werewolf bite he’d gotten from a stray wolf that’d wandered into the small town. He’d been amused that Stefan would be flippant enough to go out into the woods on a full moon in a town that was virtually a magnet for supernatural activity but also conflicted with the fact that Caroline had called him. Of course, he knew that they’d use Caroline to get him to come back to Mystic Falls, but it almost seemed like she didn’t mind him coming back. She’d been less stand-offish and held a nice conversation with him after he’d healed Stefan. Then, he remembers how’d they’d taken a walk out in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house, chatting about this and that. Klaus had been the first one to hear a twig snap and paused in his step. Caroline had asked him what was wrong, but before he could answer, a mind-splitting aneurysm overtook him. He’d heard Caroline gasp and the last thing he saw was a dozen witches circling around them, chanting loudly. 

Whilst Klaus was wracking his brain, Simmons pulled Fitz further away from Klaus, just in case he decided to lunge at Fitz again. In the meantime, Coulson and Mack exchanged confused expressions and kept their weapons trained on Klaus. To Coulson, it looked like Klaus was trying to process something, he could almost see the wheels turning in the vampire’s head. 

“Go check on Caroline.” He orders and Mack glances at him in confusion, not willing to leave his boss alone with what he’d describe as a wild animal. “Now, Mack.”

Mack hesitates for a moment but then leaves, running back to where he’d come from. Coulson then looks over to where Fitz and Simmons are. “Fitz, you alright?”

“Peachy.” Fitz groans out, rubbing his neck to relieve the soreness left behind by Klaus’ strength. Coulson takes that as a ‘yes’ and turns his attention back to the vampire. 

Klaus had seemed to come back to reality and was now analyzing Coulson carefully, narrowing his eyes at the icer in his hands. His mind was telling him that this human was a threat but his gut was telling him otherwise. As well, his logic agreed with his gut. No witch would use a firearm against him, they’d use magic. Also, if the human meant him harm, he would have shot him when he’d attacked the boy. No, something was wrong and he was frustrated that he couldn’t piece it together. 

“Klaus, I need you to calm down,” Coulson says. Normally, Klaus would lash out for someone even trying to give him an order, but his anger didn’t spike. 

Caroline. He’d heard someone utter her name. 

“Where is she? Tell me where Caroline is.”

Coulson doesn’t quite understand why he was questioning about Caroline but saw that correcting him wouldn't do any justice. He first needs to calm Klaus down before he does anything else. “Caroline is safe. I’ll take you to her, but I need you to be in control.”

The sound of fast footsteps diverts Klaus’ attention from Coulson. Blonde hair flies as Caroline rounds into the laboratory, pausing at the door jam when she sees Klaus.

“Klaus.”

Within seconds, she has her arms around him. When his arms snaked around her, she relaxed into him. He, too, seemed to relax, his muscles less taut and rigid as if he were going to attack. 

A few seconds later, Mack comes racing in, seemingly after Caroline. He stops in his tracks when he sees her in Klaus’ arms. Mack looks to Coulson, both of them as confused as before. Coulson lowers his icer but doesn’t put it down, just in case. 

Klaus is the first to pull away. He places his hands on her forearms, inspecting her form, looking for any injuries. “Are you harmed?”

She shakes her head. “No, but I don’t know what is going on.” She admits and Klaus’ gaze goes up to Coulson and Mack. His eyes narrow at the sight of them and he begins to take a step forward. Caroline knows exactly what he’s thinking and shifts herself to stop him in his path, her hands on his chest to indicate that she wants his attention. 

“Don’t.”

His eyes now go down to her. She could clearly see the confusion and determination behind those blue orbs. Her eyes communicated a silent request for trust. 

Coulson’s eyes go to Mack and steps closer to him as they both watch the vampire and Caroline interact. “What happened in there with Caroline?”

“She just woke up. No memory about who anyone was, where she was, or what she was doing before she fainted.” Mack explains, a look of concern clear on his face. “She was also asking about Klaus and muttering about some witch.” Coulson’s face contorts in pure confusion. He’d known Caroline for quite a long time, longer than a lot of the other agents, other than the original team. She wasn’t prone to fainting episodes and with Klaus fainting as well, he knew it wasn’t a coincidence. Could have Hydra done this? Maybe somehow injected Klaus with something at some point and he’d transferred whatever it was to Caroline? He would believe it, except for the couple has been in quite a large argument a week back which ended up with Klaus sleeping on one of the couches in the living area instead of in their shared room. Caroline had only hinted that they’ve had a fight, but nearly everyone who lived on base knew the tension between the two. Coulson was highly against Caroline’s friendly-ish relationship with Klaus, but even more disapproving of when they’d begun to get involved with each other. After some time of knowing Caroline, he’d come to be a father-figure of sorts for her and it worried him that this older and extremely volatile vampire could hurt her. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally. In fact, she and Coulson have had a few disagreements about Klaus a few weeks into their dating. Coulson would intentionally keep Klaus off of field missions with Caroline and both the vampire and Director have had their own stand-offs. Not verbally or physically fighting, but giving each other long glares and Klaus constantly disobeying. Although, after SHIELD’s fall due to Hydra slipping into every crack of the organization that they could find, the two men were left with nothing to do but to get along.

Coulson knew that Klaus could very well be a valuable asset and Klaus knew that Coulson had the power to sedate him and dump him in some random city if he went too far. For a while, their indifferences began to dwindle, both realizing that they’ll forever be connected by the third point in their triangle; Caroline. Slowly, Coulson became less strict with the vampire and Klaus began to not disobey orders as much, although that doesn’t mean he didn’t snap back at Coulson when he thought it was appropriate. 

After a moment, Klaus’ eyes narrow down at Caroline, more so on her jugular vein in her neck. A familiar hunger crept upon him and his lips parted in astonishment. “You're… human.”

Caroline nodded almost shyly, not exactly knowing how to feel about her loss of vampirism. 

Klaus’ words not only got her attention but the attention of everyone else. “What else is she supposed to be?” Mack asks.

Caroline looks over to the man, eyebrows furrowed. “You mean I was never a vampire?”

All the humans in the room go silent, confused by her question.

“No, but I think we need to talk,” Coulson states.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d all gathered in Coulson’s office where Caroline began to explain why she and Klaus had been so confused. She’d explained how they’d been attacked by witches and woken up here - wherever here was. Caroline was conflicted to think if this was another dimension, universe, or whatever. She never had believed in different realities, but this seems to have changed her perspective. As well, Coulson had spoken a little about how everyone knew them, their relationships with other people, and their history. He’d gone on to explain her relationship with Klaus and their pasts. 

All of this was a little overwhelming. Hearing about your own life that you know you hadn’t personally lived was, somewhat, mind-boggling. It was as if she was just inhabiting another person’s body or taking their life as their own. Although she knew that it wasn’t her fault, she couldn't help feeling guilty. 

When Klaus had casually expressed how’d been a thousand-year-old vampire-werewolf hybrid, it seemed to put a look of shock on everyone’s faces. Obviously, werewolves weren’t a thing as well as witches here. And it had come apparent that a thousand years was not how old he was in this reality, apparently, he had another thousand years under his belt. Klaus had seemed flippant over his current situation but she could see through it. Hell, she was having a hard time adjusting to being a human again, how could he possibly feel? Being a hybrid was such a big part of him, how could she not tell that he'd be upset over that? Also, hearing how he’d turned into a vampire was also surprising. Coulson didn’t go over the topic too much but he’d given enough info for her to understand that Klaus had been put through some ritual by an evil cult that kept him prisoner for a while. He was supposed to be a gift to Hades, the god of the underworld, but instead of sacrificing Klaus, the cult had ended up accidentally creating the most feared and powerful creature on the planet. Apparently, he'd slaughtered them all for the torture and maltreatment they'd made him suffer through. She knew about Klaus’ past abuse by his father and couldn’t help to think that hearing a different reality of his human life wouldn’t help his emotionally unstable brain any further. For her, it wasn’t as bad. She’d been an orphan up until the last few weeks when she and Coulson had stumbled on her father’s lab filled with dead bodies. As bad as that could sound, it wasn’t any worse than what happened in the other reality. In fact, it wasn’t even that big of a stretch.

After some more exchanging of information, Coulson led her and Klaus to ‘their’ room and let them mull over the information. Klaus had immediately gone into the bathroom to shower some of the blood off himself that he’d gotten on him from the incident with Tripp while she’d explored the room. Most of the stuff that was on the dresser, desk, and ground were her’s except for one of the bedside tables where a sketch pad and pencil set. As much as she thought that maybe in this reality that she knew how to draw, in her gut she knew it was Klaus’. She only confirmed it when she opened it, seeing different scenes of cities and a few of her. One particularly stood out. It was of her. She was laid out on the bed on her stomach, cheek on a pillow with a smile on her lips. A thin sheet was tossed over her haphazardly, leaving barely anything to the imagination but still semi-decent. Caroline could tell it was drawn after they’d had sex because Klaus added the extra detail to emphasize her messy curls, her lack of clothing, and the deep flush that went from her cheeks all the way down to where the sheet started on her mid-back. 

She didn’t feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would when seeing the drawing, perhaps it was because they’d slept together before or maybe due to the knowing smile on her lips. The girl in the drawing looked so radiant, free, young. She looked genuinely happy. Caroline could only wonder if that’d how she’d feel if she allowed herself to give into him. But, then again, this is a different reality for a reason. Different outcomes come out of different situations. 

Caroline put the sketchbook down and, instead, chose to open the drawer in the bedside table. Inside was an old novel written in French, a brown conservative wallet, Calvin Klein cologne, and a sleek black pocket knife. It wasn’t as out of the ordinary as she thought, but what really does someone expect to be in Niklaus Mikealson’s bedside table?

As she closed the drawer, her eyes danced over the room again. There was another door in the room, one that was ajar. She ventured to it, cracking it open and turning on the light switch. The light flickered for a second before fully lighting up, showing her a small walk-in closet. A lot of the clothes were women’s consisting of a few leather jackets, a jean jacket, a few drawers with pants and shirts, a couple of pairs of shoes, and a drawer of lingerie. She turned to the other side of the closet and saw quite a bit of men’s clothing as well. Leather jackets, a few dress shirts, a suit, a couple of pairs of boots and shoes, and a few drawers with more clothing items. 

Feeling a little invasive of his personal items, she stepped away from his side of the closet and exited. She then looked up at the clock. Klaus had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes and she’s a little hungry, so she surmised that she had maybe ten minutes to have something to eat. Caroline opened the door to their room and closed it behind her as softly as possible, not wanting to give Klaus a reason to get out of the shower. She needed nourishment and he needed some extra time to think about everything.

Eventually, Caroline found the kitchen with the help of a friendly agent that seemed to know her a little bit. She thanked him and went to search for something to eat. Caroline ended up finding a large bowl of leftover pasta. After putting it in a smaller bowl and heating it up, her mind drifted to Klaus. If she was hungry, he had to be as well. Thankfully, Simmons had walked into the kitchen with a smile and kind eyes. She’d seen the bowl of pasta that she’d heated up. Caroline had begun to ask where to find something for Klaus and Simmons had been more than willing to show her a small area in a wine-cooler where a dozen or so blood bags were. She’d thanked her and walked back to the room. Personally, she liked Simmons. She was incredibly nice, willing to help her, and gave her a feeling of reassurance that she needed. Caroline kept on thinking of how hard this whole situation was for the rest of the people that she was friends with. She had no memory of who they were or what they’d gone through together, everyone was virtually a stranger to her. Yet, everyone remained patient with her. It then became clear to her that they all were closer to her than she had thought. Even with no memories, they still protected her and made her feel welcomed.

Once getting back to the room, she put the blood bag and coffee mug down on the desk. She wrinkled her nose in discomfort when her eyes trained on the blood bag. Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stomach her dinner while knowing a blood bag was on the desk, she propped it on the other side of a stack of books where she wouldn’t be able to see it from the bed. Caroline then took her pasta and sat down on the bed, propping two pillows behind her back crisscrossing her legs. 

She was three-quarters down when the bathroom door opened. Klaus stepped out, a dark grey towel wrapped around his hips securely. Her eyes widened a little and she was about to lash out at him but she’d remembered that he hadn’t gone to the closet yet, instead, he’d gone straight to the bathroom. So, she took another bite of pasta and lowered her head, not wanting to look at him half-naked, too self-conscious that he’d catch her. 

He was only in the closet for a minute or two which was the same time that she’d finished her dinner. Klaus exited the closet with the towel on his head now, drying the blonde strands. There was a small moment of domestic bliss, a moment where they weren’t Caroline and Klaus. He was dressed in a normal white t-shirt and dark grey pants that were almost half sweats and half joggers. They worked for him, he looked almost human - at least as human as he could. 

His blue eyes traveled up to her’s, a look of blankness covered most of his emotions, but not all. She could see the anger within him and could tell he felt emotionally exhausted, hell she did too. She was torn on what to do, she knew how to deal with angry Klaus, murderous Klaus, smug Klaus, charming Klaus, playful Klaus, even distraught Klaus, but not this Klaus. Not vulnerable Klaus. She’d only ever seen this side from him a few select times, and even then she didn’t know what to do with herself. A feeling of sympathy overwhelmed her. She had to also remember that he was also in over his head. 

“I got a blood bag for you, it’s on the desk.” 

When his eyes go to the wooden desk adjacent to the bed and on the opposite wall. He walked over to the desk and picked up the blood bag and coffee mug. 

“I just thought you might be thirsty, and I’d rather you not get a craving in the middle of the night.” She said, attempting to lighten the mood. It seemed to work a tiny bit. He’d cracked a small smirk.

“Even though you are now human and I've yet to fully adjust to my new-found age, I’m quite confident that my bloodlust is manageable but thank you for your concern.” His voice is intense but there’s less of an edge to it than she anticipated. 

He began to pour the contents of the blood bag into the coffee mug and Caroline had to look away, the thought of drinking blood now a little unsettling. Klaus took a sip and put down the mug, taking the empty blood bag and folding it away into a black backpack that sat in the desk chair to be thrown away at a later date. Picking up his mug again, he walks around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and took another sip out of his mug. 

Caroline looked down at her current state of dress. A pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Totally not comfortable. She needed to change. Pushing herself off the bed, she went into the closet and opened a few drawers. She ended up finding a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

Klaus’ eyes trained up to her when she came back into the room. He was now sat up against the headboard, his sketchbook open in his hands. When she rounded the bed and sat down, his eyes went back to the pages within it. After a moment, he closed it and put it back where it was. She pulled the white covers over her and up to her chin as she laid down, head on her pillow. Her eyes were on him as he pulled the metal cord on his lamp on the nightstand and settled himself under the covers. 

This whole situation felt odd. Sleeping with Klaus without actually sleeping with him didn’t seem right. He didn’t seem like the type of man that would innocently sleep in the same bed with a girl, nor sleep in a bed with someone. As much as she tried to imagine it, the image of Klaus asleep next to her couldn’t be conjured. Was he a snorer? Did he kick in his sleep? What if she shifted in her sleep and he thought it was a threat and accidentally killed her? All of those things sounded possible but she couldn’t shake the feeling of safety when she was around him. She knows that he’ll protect her, but what if the threat is himself? He is a little unstable at the moment.

She didn’t notice it, but Klaus could hear her heartbeat quicken.

“You’re stressed.”

His voice made her eyes snap to his face. He’d laid down on his back, head tilted towards her. 

“I-,” she hesitates for a moment but Klaus waits for her still. “I just- if I, like, move while you’re asleep, you won’t kill me, right? Think I’m someone who’s gonna kill you?”

He signs, moving his head to look up at the ceiling. 

“No, Caroline. I understand the weight of adding a millennia worth of strength and age, but I’m quite capable of controlling myself.” His tone was a little clipped and held a tinge of annoyance within it. 

Caroline is, at first, taken aback by his harsh tone but realizes how her question may have sounded. She’d, once again, reminded him that he’d not only lost his werewolf side, but also added nearly a thousand years to his age. If she hadn’t known him so well, she wouldn’t have understood how sacred his hybrid abilities and the strength, speed, and power he’d gained by the centuries spent on this earth. But, she does and she’d spoken before really thinking of how it may have come off. She’d upset him and now she feels guilty. Good job, Caroline.

“Klaus, I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that.”

It takes a few pauses for him to speak and when he does, his voice is tired sounding. 

“I know.” He murmurs, shifting to lay on his side, facing away from her. Tucking his arm under his pillow and settles himself. “Go to sleep, Caroline. You need the rest.”

And that's how she fell asleep, watching his back muscles expand and detract as he breathed slowly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Niklaus.”

“Ne somnum.”  
(Do not sleep.)

Pain. Searing pain. Throat burning from the inside-out. Blood rushing.

“Niklaus!”

Ears ringing. Sweat dripping.

A long blonde-haired man laid on the cave floor, tiny tremors wracking his body as he whimpered in pain. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, internal organs protesting against whatever he’d been forced to ingest. 

“Pro parare debemus sacrificium!”  
(We must prepare you for the sacrifice!)

The voice was dark. A man stood above him, pulling him by his chin and making his head go up. He pulls his mouth open, pouring an awful smelling liquid down his throat. The man is released, tossed to the floor when he swallows. 

“Nihil!” The man whimpers, throat too dry and raw to say anything else.  
(No!)

“Etiam!” The man yells back to the man on the floor. He then kicks him with his booted foot.  
(Yes!)

The man on the floor whimpers further.

“Aperi oculos tuos!” Another kick. “Nunc!”  
(Open your eyes!) (Now!)

Klaus shoots off the bed, panting. His eyes are wide as he looks around the room, reminding himself of where he currently was. There wasn’t a threat, he was safe. She was safe. He turned his head over his right shoulder to see her still fast asleep, heartbeat thumping softly. Shutting his eyes, he rubbed his temples with his index and thumb, trying to ease his mind. 

He’d dreams like that before. Nightmares, really. Ones starring his brute of a father and his bastard-self. It had been recurring when he was a human and lessened when he turned into a vampire. After a few centuries, those dreams wouldn’t be existent, him growing out of them. He couldn’t even recall when he’d had his last one. But, that did not make him unfamiliar with the feeling. The feeling of being haunted in your own mind. Never would he have thought he’d ever experience it again, but yet here he was, nearly panting and startled. Although, this had felt a tinge different. It was a memory. Not his, but… this reality’s Klaus.

Bloody hell.

He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do more. Commit mass murder or down a few bottles of liquor. The memory brought up old emotions that he’d rather not feel, emotions from his human life. The man… it reminded him of his father. Mikael. How was it that in his reality and this one, he’d have to be the subject of unfair and unjustified cruelty? Fate? No, he wasn’t naive enough to think that. But, it sure as hell felt like someone of something was creating these realities to craft him into the being that he had turned out to be. A killer, a monster. If so, he’d played right into their hand, pillaging and slaughtering himself through innocents throughout the centuries. Now, he was stuck in a vicious cycle. Wanting to care but his sense of self-preservation creeps in, telling him to distance himself from others to keep himself from being weak. 

Weak.

That’s what Mikael used to call him. Never will he feel or be weak. Never. But, that’s the trick, isn’t it? 

He opens his eyes once more, looking at the blonde human beside him.

He’s not so detached to think that he could win Caroline over without opening up to her. He’s done that a few times, but was he ready to continue to do it? To continue to show his vulnerability? His weakness? 

A gnawing feeling spreads into his stomach and chest. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face before getting out of bed. He is quiet when he changes into a pair of jeans and a shirt. When he exits the closet, he glances at the clock, noting that she most likely won’t wake until around seven, giving him around three hours to himself. He needs to sort himself out, to think clearly. He needs some time and a little alcohol.


End file.
